Preman ditambah Preman kok, Moe?
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Preman ditambah Preman jadi Moe? Maji? BL! YAOI! Lebay, OOC BANGET! MPREG!, typo, bahasa campur2 g' genah, pair Nekad! KagaHai. Enjoy Reading :D


**Preman + Preman = Moe**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair : KagaHai(pair nekad!)**

**Cast : Kagami Taiga, Haizaki Shougo, child!Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki**

**Genre : romance (maybe), humor (maybe)**

**Warning : BL! YAOI! Lebay, OOC BANGET! MPREG!, typo, bahasa campur2 g' genah**

**A/N : ok, ini akan menjadi fanfic terlebay saia *nangis* maafkan saia Fujimaki-san membuat mereka menjadi nista seperti ini maafkan saia *sujud* #bukanny fanficmu emang lebay? **

**Ada yang penasaran g' kenapa bisa lahir fic abstrak kek gini?*readers : sayangnya biasa aja* hidoi T.T**

**Ok, saia jelaskan meski kalian tak memintanya XD**

**Saia fikir rambut Haizaki yang warnanya abu-abu yang menurut saia bisa dikategorikan warna-warna putih (ngawur) bisa dipasangkan dengan kagami si rambut gradasi dan karena putih ditambah merah bisa menghasilkan warna pink jadddiiiiiii lahirlah fic ini XDD *bangga***

**Sebenerny ini bagian dari project saia ngemix chara XDD *bangga lagi***

**Summary : Preman ditambah Preman jadi Moe? Maji?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

"Hei, Shougo sejak kapan Satsuki mewarisi gen _Shararara blink blink_nya Kise?" bapak-bapak tiga puluh tahunan mendelik pada sang istri, lalu melirik sang putri semata wayangnya . Rambut pink panjang sepunggungnya berkibar _slow emotion_. Berjalan riang didepan kedua orang tuanya . Sesekali menebar senyum mungil menawan dari bibirnya. Melambai-lambai layaknya _miss universe_. Menyapa setiap orang, sok kenal *plak*.

Sementara sang istri hanya mendengus."Kau masih ragu Taiga, kalau Satsuki itu anak kita? Gue udah ngadung SEMBILAN BULAN TAIGA! Dan kau dengan seenak jidat kau meragukan Satsuki? Gue tonjok juga lo!" oke, si istri yang berkoar-koar itu menarik perhatian mata sekitar. Memandang aneh pada pasangan abstrak.

"_Please my wife_, woles bisa? WOLES! Aku nggak ragu, aku Cuma memastikan, _you know_? Tapi kalau mau adu tonjok ok!" adu tonjok pun dimulai. Ding ding. Membuat kerumunan semakin banyak, dan hanya diam menonton. Mau melerai, jangan sajalah. Niat melerai malah ditonjok gimana? Yang sayang nyawa nonton aja gih. Jarang-jarangkan, nonton _film action_ tanpa perlu mengeluarkan gopek(?). Stop, Author jangan bikin fic ini tambah abstrak!

Sekarang, si _miss universe wannabe_ hanya menghela nafas, kedua orang tuanya sama sekali jarang akur. Meski hanya masalah sepele, adu tonjok tak pernah tidak terjadi. Ya, tak jarang sih berakhir diranjang."Daddy, Mommy jangan adu tonjok, _please_?" _puppy eyes_ si putri meluluhkan kedua _yankee_ itu. Lihat mata merah mudanya yang besar. Lihat wajah cantiknya. Entah keturunan siapa faktanya kedua orang tuanya berwajah sangar layaknya preman pasar *plak*.

Mereka terdiam, hanya sebentar benar-benar sebentar. Memperhatikan putrinya yang sangat mempesona. Ingat mereka hanya diam sebentar. Taiga menatap sangar Shougo, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Sekarang aku semakin yakin, kau tidak hanya selingkuh dengan Kise, Kuroko pun kau embat!" Kagami mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"_Wait_! _Wait_! Taiga kau pikir aku mau diper-uke Ryouta dan Tetsuya? Gengsi tau! Yang ada aku yang nge-seme-in mereka, paham!"_menarik nafas."Aku udah nggak cinta lagi sama Ryouta, terus kalau aku selingkuh sama Tetsuya mungkin aku sudah mati mengenaskan dan dikubur dihalaman belakang dengan setumpuk gunting!"

Kagami diam, trenyuh sekaligus terharu dengan pengakuan ukenya (?)."Oh, _I'm sorry baby_." Momen menye-menye mengharu biru pun terjadi. Para penonton bergumam 'oh' kagum dengan pasangan nista dihadapan mereka. Berpelukan mesra ditempat umum. Tanpa takut sama _security_ Dakian yang bawa pentungan*plak*.

"Oh, Mommy Daddy kalian sangat romantis!" Kagami Satsuki memekik senang. Mengeluarkan ponselnya. Gadis sepuluh tahunan itu sibuk memotret sana-sini. Momen _so sweet_ sang orang tua, tak boleh terabaikan. Mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya."Fufufu, dijual bikin kaya nih!" sorak Satsuki gembira.

Reflek Taiga melepas pelukan mereka dengan paksa."Jangan bilang kau juga selingkuh dengan Erika(beda fandom oi!)."

"Dengar yang Bakagami! Kalau aku selingkuh dengannya yang hamil bukan aku, faham!" bentak Shougo tak terima.

"Huft, tau gini mending aku kawin lari dengan si Ahomine." Si _security_ dakian *plak* merona."Dia akan menjadi uke yang tangguh."

**DUUK**

Sebuah pentungan bercumbu manis dengan kepala gradasi Taiga."Jangan harap." Si _security _melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan si _tiger_ terkapar tak berdaya.

"Satsuki, ayo kita mengunjungi paman Nijimura saja."

"Tapi Mommy harus ngasih _fanservice_ yang banyak ya." Ok, itu permintaan super duper abstrak

"Boleh saja." Dan ditanggapi tidak kalah abstraknya.

"Shougo, Satsuki!" teriakan abstrak dari angkasa yang diiringi petikan harpa para bidadara.

**THE END**

Uwaaahhh endingnya juga abstrak! *jedotin kepala di bantal*

fic 30 menit dan sungguh sangat lebay =,=

oh iya saia ucapkan terima kasih pada readers-san yang udah review fanfic2 saia di Kurobas, gomen blm bisa bles satu2 #sujud

no flame ok, just for fun :D

ok, silahkan review :D


End file.
